


If You Cant Stand The Heat

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: ineedspellcheck asked:Imagine this, Marin is always sleeps shirtless because he easily heats up and sweat a lot. When Chat Noire comes visit his balcony before he got in bed, he forgot that he is still shirtless and casually talks with Chat. Ariel couldn't look at Marin in the eyes the next day because she keeps daydreaming about Marin's shirtless form.virgil-is-a-cutie:Like…somwhat sad idea is that Ariel begins to crush on Marin hard while Marin begins to lose his crush on her and ends up with Nina (female!Nino) and basically tells the guys he’s over Ariel and such.Cute idea that Ariel now can’t focus around Marin and Marin gets worried since his crush on her is more chill.@gothfoxx want this?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	If You Cant Stand The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i did in fact want this  
> lol
> 
> Also Happy Easter to my Christian folks and a Pleasant Passover to my Jewish pals!

The bakery is always cozy warm when costumers visit but no one ever thinks about how ungodly hot it makes the rest of the building. Marin’s room being on the top floor made it the worst so the tall boy usually forwent shirts or on occasion abandoning even sleep trousers in the summer months. Tonight the early spring air was nice and soothingly cool so Marin left his hatch open while he readied for sleep, he should have known that that was just inviting in strays. A thump from above caught his attention and a head of blonde curls popped in, “He-. Well hElloooo Princy, mind if I purr-haps drop in on my best fur-end?” The smirk Chat Noire had coupled with the sparkle in her green eyes suggested hunger, silly kitty probably wanted a snack. “Hiss-terical kitten, come inside and I’ll get you some of the chocolate croissants you find paw-some.” Marin chuckled before he went down to the kitchen.

They talked and munched for awhile, Noire made some flirty comments and Marin tosses back complements and cat jokes, the whole evening was fun and enjoyable even if Noire looked like the cold was starting to rosy up her cheeks. After maybe close to an hour Marin started to yawn, “Guess I should probably turn in for the night. And so should you, as much as I adore that shade of pink it wouldn’t be good to make it permanent Mon Chaton.” his eyes shut with another yawn right after so he missed that Noire turned a lovely vermilion. “Oh y-yeah! Can’t make you miss any beauty sleep can I Princy?” Noire tittered before adding, “Bonne Nuit!” And bounding away. Snickering Marin watched her leave until she was no more than a speck, “Silly kitten, I didn’t even get to say it back.” He’d have to scold the stray another day.

—the next morning—

”I just feel bad Nino, she’s out patrolling more often than not. What if she really is a ‘stray’ and doesn’t have enough to eat!?” Ariel heard the pout in Marin’s voice as he whispered his concerns to his childhood bestie. They had been talking about her behind her back…or rather they sat behind her and were talking about her alter-ego. It was a hard thing to keep from blushing while someone who you had had pleasant company and even more pleasant dreams about was speaking with so much love and concern about you. It didn’t help that her mind was going to Noire places as he spoke. ‘Yes I’m a stray but you can collar me any day.’ ‘How can I be hungry when you’re such a snack?’ ‘Ill never go thirsty because I could drink you up fur-ever’ just to name a few. Plagg was not letting her live down the claim that Marin was _just a friend_ from before, but she would admit she deserved the teasing..this time.

At lunch the group of friends went to a little cafe just up the street that didn’t get a lot of foot traffic this time of day. Nino and Alya insisted on ordering and paying in return for the lunches the other two had gotten them throughout the week so Ariel and Marin found a table to wait at. It was a quiet wait as Marin people watched and Ariel tried not to watch him in return, how do you not feel awkward around the guy who’s abs you want to rub your face on? The answer is, you don’t. “Ariel are you alright? Your face looks flushed.” And oops there she was daydreaming about those perfect abs again, she didn’t even notice Marin leaning forward to put the back of his hand on her forehead. “No fever, do you some water or some chocolate?” Ariel fought the urge to respond in a thirsty or embarrassing manner, “N-no I’m fine. J-just um th-they didn’t need t-to buy lunch, right? It was just a n-nice surprise!” Plagg would proudly let her know later that that was a decent save. “Oh yeah! It’s nice knowing you’re friends care. For a long time it was just Nino and I, we’re really happy you and Alya joined our class.” Marin gushed and oh his cheeks matched the pink flowers stitched into his signature black jeans. “I’m g-glad too, before school I only had C-Chloé and the other models my age to talk to. You and Nino are the sweetest, I could just eat you up!” ~~Abort abort that was to forward!~~ Ariel shocked herself into silence but Marin just smiled looking like he was about to respond when Nino and Alya came back with their order plus some extra snacks. Alya made a joke about saving some for Marin’s little stray and putting in a cat door, that devolved into a debate on what kind of cat Chat was. Soon the slip was forgotten and they had to return to school

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head the rest of class, it was as thrilling as it was nerve racking. Between chemistry and classic literature Ayla slipped her a note with a hint that it was from the boys and adding a wink. She guessed this was the way she was going to meet her end, dying of embarrassment! Taking a calming breath she opened the note and read, “I might be sweet but you are pure sugar, let’s hang out more ;)” with a shy glance over her shoulder she saw a nervous Marin wave to her but she couldn’t bare looking him in the eyes so she settled on his smile and nodded, she’d love spending more time with her caring, passionate, loving friend! In fact the little kitten voice inside her head suggested maybe even spending _more_ time with him than he knew. Oh she was never going to be able to look him face to face again or stop blushing!

**Author's Note:**

> if you cant stand the heat stay out of the bakery


End file.
